


Fuck Chemistry, Fuck Me

by puredivinity



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Basically Reader just dislikes chemistry but gets horny, Brief mentions of Armin and Jean for plot, Eren is vocal, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Has a plot I suppose, Hot n Heavy Smooching, I don't think I really need to say this but, Vaginal Sex, they're in college, yeah i went there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27450955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puredivinity/pseuds/puredivinity
Summary: Reader hates chemistry.Oh, don't we all.
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 150





	Fuck Chemistry, Fuck Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is, once again, extremely self indulgent. Am I sorry? Absolutely not! One-hundred percent no! 
> 
> Either way, I wrote this because I do indeed hate chemistry. That subject can literally step on an entire pile's worth of Legos. Seriously.

Zoom classes are the worst. Well, you’d argue that all classes are the worst, but these in particular? Terrible.

Especially when you’re just listening to a teacher drone on and on about various things, like their day, their life, and worst of all, chemistry. The damned subject that you dreaded logging on for. The subject that made you want to throw your entire laptop out of the window where it’d land on an unsuspecting pedestrian. Yeah.

Fuck that.

Professor Ackerman was explaining something about the structure of atoms, and you dozed off more and more as time went by. You couldn’t care less about atoms, where they come from, their make-up, and whatever the fuck else he had to say about the periodic table. You’d tried to take notes while he was talking, but had given up on that quite a long time ago. Your pen sat flat on the almost blank sheet of notebook paper, save for the half-assed title of the notes.

Luckily for you, your camera was off so no one could really tell that you weren’t paying attention - or rather, had completely distanced yourself from your computer. Your chair creaked as you leaned back and pushed your headphone in your ear, closing your eyes while you relaxed to the soft tunes of the audio playing. There were several things you’d much rather be doing right now: Sleeping, eating, finishing, Unsolved Mysteries, and various other things, including your boyfriend. 

Speaking of him, he was in the room opposite you. The two rooms shared a wall, so you could always hear what he’s up to over there. You popped a headphone out of your ear and quickly muted your computer, soon picking up the sounds of Eren playing Overwatch. He never did plug in headphones to his computer - to your dismay - instead opting to have the volume on full blast while he did whatever he did. That often bled into your class time and every time you’d unmute your microphone, your classmates and professor would hear either the boring voice of his professor or when he wasn’t in class, him yelling at the TV or one of his friends.

Eren got a little enthusiastic when playing video games, and now that you were in an apartment, it caused more of an issue. He had a tendency to be quite vocal, regardless of what he’d been doing. Singing in the shower, cleaning (when you forced him), talking on the phone, playing games, everything. Any and everything you could think of, Eren would probably find a way to be loud while doing it. That, and how to cause a problem. He wasn’t a child, but the man sure knew how to cause a ruckus and look good while doing it.

I mean, you couldn’t really say much either. You had your moments where you didn’t use an inside voice, just like he did. You know, when you’d gotten a problem wrong, stubbed your toe, played a horror game and got scared - which Eren laughed at you for - or when he was hitting the spots that made your vision go blank. So you know, same boat. 

As you sat there, your mind wandered and the professor’s voice became more and more distant as time passed. You’d drifted into your own la-la-land, sinking further into your plush desk chair. The memories of the previous night worked their way to the forefront of your mind, outshining all other potential thoughts. The two of you had a competition last night, trying to see who could hold out for the longest while 1v1-ing in Overwatch, using Widow. It was a rather intense game of self-control and neither of you could really keep it to yourselves; when you flicked his nose, your hand lingered for a second too long, or your eyes lingered where they shouldn’t. Out of the corner of your eye, you could see Eren’s mischievous stare dissipate for a brief moment when he snuck a fast glance at your cleavage, because of the tank top you were wearing. Both of you opted to wear rather revealing clothes to rile up the other. Well, it was partially for this, but also because your house was a literal sauna.

But—it worked. You were ready to give up before Eren - him being the daredevil he was - but he’d broken before you, giving you the victory. Once you’d raised a triumphant fist in the air after winning, you’d noticed that Eren wasn’t doing his usual complaints about the match in its entirety, typically saying things like, “I wanna go again,” or “Babe that’s not fair, you cheated.”

Instead, you’d spun around to find him eyeing you up and down, licking his lips. A prominent bulge was visible through the thin fabric of his basketball shorts since he hadn’t worn underwear for the occasion. And neither had you. Both of you wanted to be easily accessible for the other, not wanting to waste too much time given that you were already fired up to begin with. Neither of you really had the time to waste - you were far too impatient for that. You just wanted to fuck, and fast.

The quicker the better, he’d say.

“Congrats, babe. You win,” Eren gave you a soft round of applause once he’d finished. “I lose,” he stood up from his place on the couch, stalking toward you. Warm hands came to rest on your waist and tugged you forward, coming face to face with him. He grinned at you, admiring the astonished but intrigued look in your eye. “I think you deserve a reward for that, don’t you?”

Absolutely. 

You didn’t need to say that; the way you melted into him told everything. To him, your body language said everything words couldn’t, and he was more than fine with that. You fucked on the couch that night because you were too needy to make it up the stairs. Not that anyone complained, you know.

The recollection of the prior night made you touch your lips in remembrance and a delightful thrill to slide down your spine. Maybe that’s why you were so tired - no, you knew that was why. You slept for four hours because Eren kept you up. But hey, you had one hell of a time. You squeezed your thighs together, suddenly noticing the influx of heat down there. 

_Fuck_ , you thought. You’re in the middle of class - one that you’re not _too_ focused on - and you’re horny. Eren’s playing a game and you didn’t want to bother him - but alas, you couldn’t help yourself. Pausing your music, you plucked your headphones from your ear and set them on the table, double checking that your camera was off before you swiftly exited the room. As you approached Eren’s room, you could hear the clacking of a controller get louder and louder. Blue LED lighting peeked out from the crack in the open door, bleeding into the hallway. You gently pushed it open and poked your head inside, observing the scene in front of you.

Eren was indeed playing Overwatch, currently in the middle of a quick play game. He had his headset on and was wearing just shorts and a lightweight jacket he’d had since you’d known him. His phone was toward the head of his bed, forgotten since he’d been playing. You assumed he was playing with Armin or Jean, since they were usually who he’d be grouped up with. And Jean also was who he’d screech at constantly.

“Babe,” you whispered, trying to catch Eren’s attention. It rarely worked, especially when he had his headphones on, but you didn’t want to yell and tell the others you were there. Jean would probably make some joke about the two of you fucking, which was exactly your plan, but you didn’t want to let him know that, of course. He’d never let either of you live it down. Eren didn’t really give a shit.

As you’d expected, Eren didn’t hear you. 

“Babe,” you called, pushing the door open some more to reveal your figure. You rubbed your legs together, fully stepping in the room and closing the door behind you. 

Upon noticing you, Eren pulled back one side to free his ear, so he could hear what you needed. “Yeah?”

“I’m horny,” you said, snorting at how Eren dropped the controller; ready to get to work before he stopped. 

“Aren’t you in the middle of class though?”

“Yeah, but my professor is rambling on about atoms. Well, at least he was before I stopped listening.”

Eren playfully rolled his eyes and chuckled, double checking that it muted him before he patted his lap, urging you to come sit. You straddled his lap and draped your arms over his shoulders, and his hands squeezed your thighs.

“But wait,” you paused and your eyes flickered to the TV and back to Eren. “What about your friends? The game?” 

Eren had already buried his face in your neck and had planted light kisses on it before you spoke. “They can wait,” His words vibrated against the flesh, muffling them slightly. His teeth nibbled on your collarbone and you gasped; able to feel Eren smirk against you. Cold hands wormed their way up your shirt, brushing your warm skin. Fingers curled around the hem of your shirt and tugged upward, prompting you to lift your arms for easier removal. He tossed the fabric to the floor, where it lie soon to be forgotten alongside your underwear. 

Eren leaned forward to capture you in a hungry kiss, swallowing your moans as he rubbed two fingers along your folds. Your hips involuntarily rutted against the digits, trying to create more friction and gain more pleasure. A needy whine slipped from your lips and your hands moved to grip his shoulders, pleading with him to stop teasing you. 

While he slipped two digits inside of your hole, your hand flew down to palm him through the thin fabric of his shorts. You rocked against his fingers while he rutted against your hand. His teeth nipped at your bottom lip and took the flesh between them. “Eren,” you breathed once you’d pulled away from the intense kiss. “Fuck me.”

Eren wasted absolutely no time, tugging down his shorts enough for his hard cock to spring free. And in one swift motion, he buried himself deep inside your walls. You moaned in tandem with his movements, his cock slowly sliding in and allowing you to feel him. Every inch of him. “Fuuck,” he groaned, looking up at your pleasure-filled face. “You feel so fucking good, Princess.”

“So. Fucking. Good,” He stressed each word with a quick jerk of his hips, breathy gasps falling from his parted lips. You took a pert nipple between your index and thumb fingers and gave it gentle squeezes and pulls to add to the pleasure you were already feeling. Eren’s other hand moved from its place on your steady hips, down to your clit, and began pinching and rubbing it. “Shit,” you whined, hips jerking with every pinch. 

Eren pulled you down, so you hovered over him and shifted to get a better angle. One hand continued their work on your clit while the other gave rough slaps to your ass, which echoes throughout the room. “You look so fucking hot babe,” He said and licked his lips. His words only edged you further and further, and he could tell they worked by the way you clenched him. “‘M gonna-“ You silenced him by sealing your lips to his again.

He responded to his by grinding into you and flipping you over on your back, never breaking the kiss while the two of you got situated. His hand slid underneath your knee and pushed it up toward your chest, exposing more of you to him. A quick rush of his hips led him to a rhythm, and he held it, plunging deeper and deeper inside. His mouth muffled the cries that tried to fall from you, instead swallowing them. You rutted against him with fervor, wanting - no, needing - him to go faster.

Luckily for you, he took the hint. 

You broke away from the kiss to let out a loud cry as Eren anchored himself, driving further in your core. His balls pounded against your ass as he continued and your hand shot out to bury itself in his brown locks. You twirled a couple strands around your finger, giving them quite the pull and relishing in the moan that came from the man above. He loved getting his hair played with. 

“Eren,” you cried, feeling the knot in your stomach preparing to burst. “I’m gonna cum, baby. I’m gonna cum so fucking- Oh!” You’d been stopped midway by another harsh thrust of encouragement from Eren, which was enough to send you toppling over the edge. A lightning bolt shot through your veins from top to bottom and your toes curled, back arching off the bed as your body convulsed from the impact of your orgasm. Eren pulled out and stroked himself a few times to get him there, hot and sticky ropes splattering on your belly.

The two of you sat there for a moment and your heavy, labored breathing filled the room, shushing the sounds of the still on TV. You hadn’t noticed that you’d drifted off until the gentle swiping of a tissue on your stomach pulled you back in. Eren finished cleaning up the mess and sluggishly yanked his shorts up to toss the dirtied tissue in the bin beside the door, soon returning to your side in the bed.

“Fuck chemistry.” You mumbled and wrapped yourself in Eren’s duvet. 

“I agree,” He responded, snuggling up to you, planting a light kiss to your sweat covered forehead. Eren licked his lips afterward and scrunched his face up at the bitter taste, making you giggle quietly. 

For a moment, the room was quiet until your ears picked up snickering and laughter from Eren’s headphones. “Babe,” you nudged him. “Do you hear that?”

Eren strained his ears for a moment to listen, immediately shooting up once he realized what it was. He turned his controller back on and pressed the home button, clicking over to the ‘Party' section, only to find out that he, of course, was not muted.

“Fuck me,” Eren groaned and scrambled to turn off his PS4.

“Agreed.”


End file.
